The present invention relates to cargo-carrying accessories for motorcycles and the like, and more specifically to rigid tote boxes or saddlebags, and may be conveniently called a saddlebox. Such equipment is quite popular among touring motorcyclists, but presently available models suffer from several handicaps.
Soft-side saddlebags have been used for years by cyclists. However, they are not spacious, are not theft-proof, and cannot be shaped for aerodynamic efficiency. Accordingly, hard-sided containers are preferred by many cyclists and are currently marketed in a variety of shapes and sizes to fit the needs of the user.
One of the disadvantages of contemporary luggage-bearing accouterment is its lack of adequate storage area. Presently, in order to acquire sufficient storage capacity, one must assemble several units of suitcases or tote boxes on a complex frame or set of frames around the back of the motorcycle. However, such an assemblage is unwieldy and does not make use of the space available between the units. Also, the several items, which are generally intended for removal from the cycle during their use, are directly exposed to the environment and are thereby unprotected from abrasion and impact damage and natural wear from the elements.
The complex framework and assemblage of luggage units, the display of segregated rear tail, stop, and directional lights and the license plate, and the flamboyant appearance of the motorcycle chrome all result in an ostentatious and complex exhibit which is objectionable to the user who prefers a simpler attachment.